gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilius Zox
Zilius Zox, more commonly known as Zox, is the former right-hand of Atrocitus; carrying out his supreme leader's commands with zeal and loyalty of the Red Lantern cause. He is now the new leader of the Red Lantern Corps after his master's fall at the hands of Hal Jordan and is set to restitute his sector with the help of Appa Ali Apsa. History Rise of Red Lanterns For his master Atrocitus, Zilius was on a joyous journey to kill the Green Lanterns stationed in Frontier Space, along with Razer. However a ring of one of the Green Lanterns he killed returned to Oa eighteen months later, whom the Guardians discovered that there was a Green lantern killing spree in Frontier Space. While Zilius continued to kill Green Lanterns, when Zilius and Razer encountered another Green Lantern; Shyir Rev. However as they try to kill him, he was rescued by the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan and Kilowog. After their failed attempt to kill them, Zilius and Razer returned to their base Shard, and were scolded by Atrocitus, which Zilius blamed Razer for their failure. He was anrgy, when Razer excused himself when he found the Green Lanterns, by using his Hunter killer drone. Zilius went along with Atrocitus and Razer where the Green Lanterns were hiding, Colony 12. After an hour went they planted the Liberator, Zilius claimed that Razer was too weak to activate the countdown sequence. After Razer was convinced to actiavte it, Hal arrived, Zilius went along with Atrocitus to deal with Hal. However he was easily brushed aside. After the Liberator was set to destroy the planet, he warned Atrocitus and left the planet to return to Shard. After they watched the planet being destroyed, Zilius was overjoyed that Razer destroyed the planet, and he would let the choir scream his name at the rage cerenomy. He continued to listen to Atrocitus as he would plan his revenge against the Guardians. Razer's return Following Razer's departure and betrayal, Zilius Zox continued to operate as Atrocitus's right hand. He and the other Red Lanterns presumed the young Red Lantern had perished during their attack on Colony 12. He and many other Red Lanterns attended the memorial service held in Razer's name and honor. Zilius Zox was with Atrocitus when Razer returned to the Red Lanterns' Base. After Atrocitus was indicated of Razer's return, he was told by Atrocitus to charge Razer's ring. After it was discovered Razer was a traitor and had come to kill Atrocitus, Zilius Zox watched as Atrocitus interrogated Razer. When addressing him, Zilius Zox was given the worst form of disrespect when Razer spat on his face. Zilius took Razer to the Red Lantern's execution area as an example of what a Red Lantern traitor's fate would look like. He also took Kilowog down as well, but, the two were saved by Hal Jordan. He did the best he could to recapture them, but they escaped. Invasion of Oa Being his second in command, Zilius Zox was entrusted to ride with Atrocitus while he pursued Hal Jordan and his crew. Zilius went with Atrocitus when Hal Jordan, Kilowog and Razer came to their ship and successfully managed to invade their ship while the three went inside of theirs. Now in control of Aya and the rest of the ship, Zilius became so happy he commented on the difficulty of being a Red Lantern and trying to stay mad, mainly due to their recent success. He accompanied Atrocitus to Oa aboard the Interceptor. Zilius Zox stood by Atrocitus and the other Red Lanterns as broke into the Guardians' corders. He attacked the sole Green Lantern in the room, alongside the rest of the Red Lanterns, until he was shot in the back by Atrocitus. Zox preceded to grab Salaak by his torso with a construct made from his ring and asked him if he had any last words. Salaak merely replied "Open dome." and allowed Hal Jordan to enter through the top of the dome. He quickly threw Salaak against a wall and was held back by Atrocitus before Jordan offered to make restorations to the Forgotten Zone. After Atrocitus was defeated by Hal Jordan, Zox prepared to flee with the rest of the Red Lanterns before Jordan's comrades, Razer and Aya, arrived to aid him. Jordan told Zox starting a war would be pointless and told him he should let him and the Guardians of the Universe rebuild his sector. Zilius wasn't convinced, asking sarcastically and angrily who in the room would even bother to come to the Forgotten Zone before he was surprised when Appa Ali Apsa stated he would go and told him that his sector's destruction was a travesty and was more than ready to help in it's repairs. With Atrocitus incarcerated, Zox was given leadership of the Red Lanterns and shortly after his promotion, had a conversation with the Guardians of Oa. He demanded that the Guardians triple whatever they thought was right for the restorations of his sector. Post Red Lantern Invasion Following the defeat of Atrocitus, Zilius Zox continued to serve as the prime magistrate of the Red Lantern Corps. His settlement with the Guardians of the Universe was in turn received, as he collaborated with them extensively for the benefit of his Corps. An unstable allegiance On Ysmault, Zox and the science director held a rally for the announcement of the peace treaty between the Guardians and the Red Lantern Corps, Zox showed his disappointment that she came, on behalf of the Guardians instead of Appa. During the negotations with her, Zox demanded to be recognized by placing statues—potrayings of himself. After the negotiations, Zox strolled through Ysmault untill he encountered Razer. He noticed something was happening and witnessed a Manhunter-perceiving as betrayal from the Guardians. Before he could sound the alarm, he was taken in custody by the Interceptor crew inside the Interceptor, with his ring taken away. The crew followed an anti-matter signal near the Maelstrom, where Zox witnessed the Manhunters and the Anti-Monitor coming through the barrier. Zox blamed them for creating the Anti-Monitor as a weapon to destroy them, but was shown by Hal the shocking truth of the creation of the Anti-Monitor. While they were ambushed by the Manhunters, Zox stayed inside the ship, he acquired his ring back to help them—but refused. Zox prefered to leave the place, even if the other didn't return, as he was terrified of the powers of the Anti-Monitor, though the ship left as soon as Razer was rescued. Unbeknowst to the Lanterns, Zox summoned Shard from Ysmault to attack the Anti-Monitor. Zox made an example by saying he called in Shard. He commanded Bleez to fire 3 Liberators at the Anti-Monitor, but they were consumed. The Red Lantern personnel on Shard evacuated as the Anti-Monitor consumed Shard, much to Zox's horror. The Red Lantern armada then came from Ysmault's surface and met up with the Interceptor. Hal Jordan told Zox that the latter's flagship was ready. Zox wished Jordan good luck, and proceeded to fight against the Anti-Monitor, which Aya integrated with later on that finished the battle. Zox probably survived the battle and resumed to rule Ysmault and the Red Lanterns as Prime Magistrate. Physical appearance Zilius Zox is a small male, has a greyish-brown skin color, his large head has the shape of a sphere, large big teeth, big white pupil-less eyes and a large nose. He has small arms attached to the side of his head, with four fingers and small legs with two toes, attached to his head instead of a body. He wears a Red Lantern outfit, with the Red Lantern Corps symbol on the top of his head. While not wearing the Red Lantern uniform, he wears black briefs. Personality and traits Zilius Zox was very loyal and afraid of Atrocitus. He believes him to be a righteous leader and has learned through punishment not to ever question him. During his original service under Atrocitus, Zilius frequently uses downgrading names on Green Lanterns and attacked them for fun. He legitimately enjoyed the prospect of killing Green Lanterns, even once giving a hint to Razer that he would enjoy killing replacement Green Lanterns as well. Due to this, Zox is very sadistic, cruel and was eager to decapitate Razer. He also enjoyed inflicting pain on others by saying he hoped Razer chose a slow method of torture. Zilius did not believe in fairness at all, always trying to look for an advantage over the Green Lanterns. Despite being loyal to Atrocitus, Zilius Zox did not have much to any quarrel about taking leadership of the Red Lanterns after the former's incarceration. He also was able to talk to the Guardians in a nonthreatening way, despite his past hatred of them. He showed cared for the state of sector as he demanded that the guardians start by doubling the necessities for the restorations they thought were enough. Zox was also very arrogant and egotistical as after Razer called the former Prime Magistrate, with disgust in his voice, Zox demanded Razer show him respect. Zox also liked the idea of thousands of statues of him made of rare minerals placed all over Ysmault, showing that he wasn't afraid to flaunt himself as leader in front of everyone native, living on, or coming to Ysmault. Equipment * Red Lantern Power Ring Appearances Background information The history of Zilius Zox was never revealed, though he was one of the original members of the Red Lantern Corps. Due to the Red Lantern Power Ring, his rage consumed his mind, but his mind recovered along with Skallox and Ratchet after Atrocitus threw them in the blood pool on Ysmault, in order to discover what Bleez was planning. References External links Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Red Lantern Corps members Category:Political Leaders Category:Villains